newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
L.B.T 5-the Mysterious Island-remake
This here's a look at L.B.T-5-the mysterious island-remake. Plot One day, a swarm of "leaf-gobblers" descends upon the Great Valley, devouring all plants and reducing it to a barren wasteland but thanks to Jumper, a friendly leaf-gobbler, some of the food is spared. The inhabitants of the Great Valley have no choice but to find another place where they can survive until the plants have grown back. However, the leaf-gobblers have left a path of devastation behind them, leaving no food for the dinosaurs to find. After searching for many days, tension enters the group as Cera's father and Littlefoot's grandfather, stepmother and dad argue over changing their course, beginning a fight between Littlefoot and Cera. The fight immediately breaks up when Cera's father announces that every herd should go its own way the next morning. Not wanting to be separated, Littlefoot leads his friends off in the night, in the hope they can find food before they are caught. They leave a trail for the grownups to follow, and eventually reach the "Big Water". Disheartened by the undrinkable water, the children spy a verdant island connected to the mainland by a thin land bridge. On their way, an earth-shake occurs, which creates a tsunami from which they narrowly escape. They quickly tuck in to the plentiful bounty of the island, but are then horrified to discover the tsunami has destroyed the land bridge. Isolated on the island, they try out Cera's idea to return by using a log as a boat. The plan initially works well, but Cera is suffering seasickness and Petrie is too terrified of the Big Water to act as lookout. However, a Cretoxyrhina shark attacks, and in the confusion and fright which follows, they end up on the island again whilst a huge Tylosaurus attacks the shark and eats it. That night, they remember their families, while the herd, having followed the trail, sleep on the shores of the beach on the mainland, worrying for them while Cera's father blames their leave on Littlefoot. The next morning, the children wake up to the shadow of a Sharptooth. They take off, but find themselves cornered by high cliffs. They huddle together when the sharp-tooth approaches, only to find that it is Chomper's cousin Nipper, a young Sharptooth who hatched in their care before returning to his parents in the first, second and third films. Since then, like Chomper, Nipper has learned how to speak. While Chomper and his cousin Nipper takes them to a safe refuge to hide from his Allosaurus parents and Chomper's T-rex parents, Ducky is kidnapped by a Pterodactylus, but manages to escape before she can come to any harm. Chomper hides the children in foul-smelling plants, and provides them with leafy food upon their request. However, an overcautious Cera openly displays distrust to Chomper because he is a Sharptooth, which grieves him, and he departs. Littlefoot follows him and apologizes, but he is interrupted by Chomper's mother and Nipper's mom. She nuzzles him, then leaves. Littlefoot is intrigued by her display of love to Chomper. Meanwhile, a Giganotosaurus living on the island finds and chases the children. Chomper tries to help, but is overcome by the Sharptooth. His parents come to the rescue and battle the Sharptooth near the edge of the island, during which he falls into the Big Water and takes Nipper and Chomper with him, much to his parents' shock. Littlefoot plunges in to save Chomper while the Sharptooth is swept away by the current. Another swimming Sharptooth appears, but this time as some Cretoxyrhina, Ichthyornis, and ammonites scatter, they discover a harmless fish-eating plesiosaur (an Elasmosaurus) named Elsie who then saves them both from drowning. She returns them to the island, where Chomper's grateful family promises never to harm the children; Chomper's father grudgingly admits that, after sniffing Spike (who had eaten some of the foul-smelling hideout) anything that smelt that bad wouldn't taste very good anyway. Chomper's mother also nuzzles Littlefoot, in gratitude for his actions to save Chomper from drowning. Cera realizes and accepts that not all Sharp-teeth are so bad and monstrous as she thought. Elsie offers to take them across the sea, so Nipper and his parents happily bid them farewell, promising that they will see each other again. When they get back on the mainland, they find that the herd found a lush, green, little sanctuary on the shore where they can stay until the Great Valley has become fertile again thanks to Jumper's kindness. As the credits roll the film shows The Great Valley becoming fertile again and the herd returning there, whilst Jumper the locust hitches a ride on Ruby and Chomper, who has returned with his parents. Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:Universal pictures Category:YTV Category:NBC/ Universal Category:Land before time Category:Universal kids Category:Upcoming films Category:Remakes Category:Remake films